Latino children and adolescents have higher rates of behavior problems and academic failure compared with chilldren and adolescents from other ethnic groups. The developmental outcomes of Latino youth appear to be related to family functioning variables and to parenting practices in particular. Yet, there is limited understanding of Latino parenting and of the relation between Latino parenting and child outcomes. The purpose of this application is to study Latino parenting of preschool-aged children using a culturally informed framework of parenting that focuses on cultural childrearing values and Latina mothers'value-driven behavior in different cultural contexts, as well as a traditional framework of parenting, to predict child behavior and pre-academic functioning. An understanding of parenting practices that are predictive of child behavioral and pre-academic functioning in Latino preschoolers is critical in the design of preventive interventions that enhance functioning among Latino preschoolers by promoting specific parenting practices. Such services are key in addressing mental health disparities seen between Latino and non-Latino youth. To accomplish these goals, a career development plan will focus on training for the Candidate in: 1) culturally informed research, 2) ethnographic methodology, 3) behavioral observation and coding of parentchild interactions, and 4) statistical methods and analyses related to measure development, qualitative studies, model testing, and prevention trials. Training will be accomplished through formal coursework, individual tutorials with mentors and consultants, and participation in conferences on relevant topjcs. Moreover, this training plan will be supplemented by a research plan that includes a qualitative study of cultural childrearing values that will be used for measurement development and a quantitative study of Latino parenting, assessed from both cultural and traditional perspectives, and its relation to child behavior and pre-academic functioning.